<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achievement: Desperate Escape by cknori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067226">Achievement: Desperate Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cknori/pseuds/cknori'>cknori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cknori/pseuds/cknori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is solely a theoretical method to kill the first rival of the game, Osana Najimi, together with her best friend, Raibaru Fumetsu, in which the latter witnesses the murder scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achievement: Desperate Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Step 1: Obtain gasoline from the Gardening Club's shed.</p>
<p>Step 2: Put the gasoline into a bucket.</p>
<p>Step 3: Place the bucket behind a door of a planned escape route.</p>
<p>Step 4: Obtain a candle from the Occult Club.</p>
<p>Step 5: Place the candle under the same door as the bucket.</p>
<p>Step 6: Obtain a weapon.</p>
<p>Step 7: When only Raibaru is watching, use the weapon to kill Osana.</p>
<p>Step 8: While escaping through the planned route, put the bucket above the door.</p>
<p>Step 9: Continue from Step 3 of the scheme "Attack Osana".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Notes: Killing Osana in front of Raibaru will result in her hunting Ayano down, and Ayano will be apprehended if caught. However, there is a time gap between witnessing the murder, recollecting her thoughts and initiating the chase, hence it should be viable for Ayano to set up the gasoline trap along the escape path. Under normal circumstances, Raibaru is able to detect gasoline traps (which is already quite strange by itself), but it would be illogical for Raibaru to notice the trap or to take an alternative path under such desperation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>